Talk:Beautiful Baby
Sources What is the source on this composer credit? That it is--or at least sounds like--Raposo singing? Considering BMI doesn't list any plausible song titles under Raposo's extensive list, could it perhaps be "Beautiful Baby" by Benjamin Goldstein and Philip Namanworth? --Kate 01:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Raposo is the singer, which is usually a good hint he wrote it. Not all of Raposo's song are found under BMI. - Oscarfan 01:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::indeed. i've noticed BMI and ASCAP are horrible, unwieldy websites with little useful information. so where do you find the songs then? by contacting the publishers? --Kate 01:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::The info for this was added by User:Gusworld. The only thing he listed on the page was "Composed by Joe Raposo", so lord knows what his source is. As for ASCAP and BMI, they may not have that much information, but they are still quite helpful when identifying songs and their official titles and writers. - Oscarfan 01:54, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, Angus basically used the title that floats around on forums and YouTube, no real source, and because it's a recurring phrase (and as we know, that doesn't always mean it's the song's title). BMI does show this for Joe Raposo, "Pretty Baby." Though "Beautiful Baby" is the recurring phrase (not Pretty), that doesn't mean a lot (especially if, say, Raposo reworked the lyrics after he registered the song), or even tied more to the film footage it was meant to accompany (several of the Raposo songs or scores tied to live action films, outside of stuff like "Everybody Sleeps," have titles like that: "Swinging Gibbon," "Tomato Song," "Whale Brushing Teeth Song," "Body Song with Animals and Kid," etc). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Looking further through what ASCAP has for Goldstein and Namanworth (and it definitely identifies Sesame Workshop with the "Beautiful Baby" song; with Raposo, "Pretty Baby" could have been for something else), similar titles or subjects, families or activities to live action films, crop up. It really seems like it's them. I'll try to give their other songs a listen, but right now, either way, in one scenario we have the right composer but wrong title, in the other the wrong title *and* wrong composer, and only one page links to this. Frankly, I'm inclined to park the page's info here, delete it (since it's inaccurate regardless), and recreate when/if we've managed to sort things out. That may sound extreme, but we've done that plenty of times with stubs, and in this case, basically only the eka and the image (and general description) are provably correct. Thoughts? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Or not. I forgot that we had "Pretty Baby" already, so that's ruled out. So really, we have a title that matches, composer info, and registration proves it was for Sesame Street. So I see no reason not to move. Although when Danny made "You're My Baby" a disambig, he failed to fix the links, so seems there actually are a score or so of pages linking to the song (just not to the page). I went ahead and fixed it on the Raposo page, but we'd need to fix all the links as well. ASCAP has it down as both "Beautiful Baby Song" and "Beautiful Baby" (not uncommon), so a move to "Beautiful Baby" is warranted. Namanworth is the composer and Goldstein the lyricist (a little searching revealed that's how the pair have always worked; they still do musicals and stuff together). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:52, April 12, 2010 (UTC)